


Sleeping With a Friend

by EkikaMess



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Modern AU, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 09:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16302257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EkikaMess/pseuds/EkikaMess
Summary: Bellamy and Clarke have been friends for years. Clarke realized her "more than friends" feelings and after trying to drop hints for a year, has decided to look elsewhere.





	Sleeping With a Friend

Sleeping with a Friend

 

It’s not that Bellamy never noticed how attractive she was or that they never flirted, it’s more that he _just_ noticed how much he did not like other guys receiving her smiles and attention. At some point in their friendship he had become possessive, which was ridiculous. He was a grown man and she was a grown woman, both fully capable of making grown up decisions.

What does one do when feelings creep up out of nowhere taking the “grown up” by complete surprise? One turns up their flirting game, that’s what. With a new sense of determination he approached with his devil-may-care grin and leaned in closely to talk, placing a hand on her elbow. “Are you sure you want to be flirting with that guy? Do you need a rescue?”

                Clarke smiled slyly, looking directly into Bellamy’s eyes “I think I’ve got this covered, but thanks for the offer.” She hope that the flush she felt start in her toes and race to her face was just written off as the alcohol she had downed so far. He had never been this close before and the heat searing through the innocent touch at her elbow was throwing her off balance. They had been “just friends” since forever and she realized her “more than friends” feelings about a year ago. She tried dropping hints, started throwing out innuendos and quips in an attempt to be funny and make him see her in a different light, and while he jumped at the new dynamic, he didn’t quite pick up on all the subtleties. She finally just gave up… last week. Tonight was the first night she set out to move on and of course _now_ he wanted to notice her.

                He stepped back, refusing to break eye contact. “If the lady says she has this covered, then she does. But beware, if I even sense a cringe on her part, your night is not going to end well.” He didn’t have a claim on her, he knew that. But dammit he wanted to. He walked with false bravado back to the bar and attempted not to glare daggers into the poor man she has ensnared with those eyes.

                She had to shake her head. The man _did_ know how to make an impression and, dammit now she had zero interest in the pretty boy. Clarke had to resign herself from his company without giving out her number or any promises for any further dances or even conversations. Instead she took the empty bar stool next to Bellamy. “Now don’t sulk, I’m sure we can find you a pretty girl to dance with.”

He rolled his beer bottle between his hands, “I don’t want to dance with a pretty girl.”

“Pretty boy over there may swing for both teams _and_ you made a hell of a first impression. You might have a shot there.” She pushed at him with her elbow accentuating her joke.

“Wouldn’t want to step on your toes.” He fought off a smile but only just barely.

“Not gonna happen. My feet will not be anywhere near him again.” She shrugged.

“Why?! What did he do? Do I need to kick his ass? Are you okay?”

Bellamy started getting up, eyes wide and nostrils flaring until Clarke place her hand on his bicep, “Bellamy, chill. He was a perfect gentleman. Even took my rejection better than most.”

“Rejection?” He seemed surprised.

“Yes. That thing when you turn someone down for the position of being a part of your life, I know it’s a foreign concept for you but I promise the rest of us experience it regularly.” She was staring at the bar top through the bottom of her glass.

“It’s true that I don’t often know the feeling, I am familiar with its bitter taste though.” They both sat and wallowed in companionable silence for a few minutes when one of Clarke’s favorite songs began to blare through the speakers, Bellamy had had enough. “Fuck it.” He muttered. He grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the dance floor. “We’re dancing tonight,” he said matter-of-factly. His loose grip on her wrist implied that she didn’t _have_ to dance with him if she didn’t want to.

She was stunned yet followed him onto the dance floor. “Ok. But you do know this is a slow song, right?” In fact it was a recent favorite that reminded her of Bellamy every time it played. It was a sappy _we were meant to be_ kind of song, and it always got her romantic imagination flowing. She let herself be pulled into his embrace. They never really made physical contact any more than a hand shake or a playful shoulder bump, so the feeling of his hand on her waist and his other holding her hand up by their shoulders had her turning the deepest shade of red she could possibly manage. She knew she was tense and nearly robotic in her movements, and tried her best to relax. This moment was one she had imagined for a year, and now here they were.

He was trying to play it cool, but the feel of her waist beneath his hand made his fingers flex involuntarily and he had to swallow a moan that bubbled up. Why did it take them so long to get to this point? They had attended clubs, pubs and bars together before, granted was a happy accident; them both arriving at the bar alone on the same night. Usually their friends are present; witnesses to serve as a buffer. But tonight it was just them and it felt right. He could feel her tensions and wanted to make her laugh to ease her nerves, but his brain was too addled with the feel of her to do nothing more than smile.

She took a grounding breath. _It’s just him_ she reassured herself. _It’s the same man I tease regularly._ She smiled back at him and took a step closer, easing her hand from his shoulder to the back of his neck. He slid his to her lower back and pulled her even closer. The remained that way throughout the rest of the song, occasionally making eye contact and sharing shy smiles. The music changed abruptly to a fun, fast pace song and they paused their movement. Chest to chest they stared at each other for a fraction of a second before she gave him a wide, genuine smile and brought her other hand up to loop around his neck. Her hips began gyrating to the new beat.  This she was familiar with, not the grinding on him but the urge to laugh and flirt with him, to show him what she was feeling inside while around him. And when his hand grabbed her hips and his eyelids dropped, she knew that this was different than all the other times she flirted. Clarke pressed her hips into his, her fingers laced through his curls and took hold; suddenly there was no more smiling. This was a whole new game they were playing and it didn’t really feel like they were playing at all. Hand were roaming everywhere and by the end of the song neither of them were ready to let go and they were both breathing heavy.

“Do you want to get out of here?” Bellamy asked, his eye searching her face for the same level of arousal that he was feeling.

“Hell yes.” Clarke answered, grabbing his hand and dragging him toward the exit. “Your place or mine?” They both lived within walking distance of the bar, which is why it was a mutual preferred hangout in the first place.

“I’m not sure it would matter at this point.” He pulled her to him and dropped his head to hers, coaxing a tentative kiss from her. The current that passed between their lips fused them together for a short while. When they pulled away, they both were wide eyed; surprised that a simple, almost chaste meeting of the lips could be so electric.

“Mine.” Clarke decided. She pulled him the two blocks to her garden level studio. Once they got inside she jumped on him and he pinned her to the wall. They were all mouths and hands, roaming and exploring. In a rush but trying to memorize everything all at once. Her blouse was off first, followed by his shirt. Her hands roamed over his shoulders and back as he rained kisses down her neck to her collar bone, taking a gentle nip when he reached the end of one. She let out a muted growl and pulled his lips back to her own. Their lower halves were already grinding out a rhythm that would soon bring them both to the brink, even before their clothes were all the way off.

“Bed?” Bellamy asked when he was finally able to take a breath. Clarke nodded and pointed toward her queen sized bed, all the communication she could convince her arousal addled brain to do. He carried her toward the bed while kissing her, occasionally pulling her lower lip into his mouth to nip at it. He climbed onto the bed while still holding her thighs around his waist.  When her shoulders hit the mattress she brought her hands from his hair to the fly of his jeans, impatiently fumbling with the button and zipper. He pulled back a little so she could gain better access and so he could start on her own jeans, nervous laughter bubbled between them along with struggling grunts of frustration. When they were finally free of pants, they stared, each taking in the other’s appearance and giving the other time to back out. Clarke gave a subtle nod, which made Bellamy exhale in anticipation.

He coaxed his hand up her outer thigh, reveling in its smooth texture. When he reached her panties he wasted no time in removing them and unceremoniously tossing them to the floor. He moved a little closer, his gaze raked up her body, open and inviting, to her face. Her eyes had glazed over with lust. She sat up a little and reached down to stroke him through his boxer briefs. His hips began to involuntarily rock into her hand and his eyes shut. She pulled the waistband below his erection and admired the sight before her. Bellamy finished removing them and she licked her lips, her mouth suddenly dry and wanting to taste the precum already gathering at the tip. There would be time for all that later, right now she needed him in her.

“Condom.” He said, lightly stroking himself. Clarke fumbled to her bedside table, thankful at least _he_ was able to remember they needed protection. She opened the package unceremoniously and sheathed his cock in latex pulling a groan from is throat. He slid his fingers to her slit, testing the wetness that waited for him and found her slick and ready. “Fuck, Clarke. What you do to me…” He set his hips in the cradle of her thighs and ran his dick up and down her slit, teasing and prepping her at the same time.

“Dammit Blake, if you don’t get in me now I am going to take matters into my own hands.” She wrapped her thighs around him and used her hand to guide him in. When their bodies melded together they moaned simultaneously and froze. Nothing had ever felt that good. Clarke’s hands began to explore his back occasionally gripping and massaging, then she began to rock her hips.

Bellamy took that as motivation to start moving. His thrusts started out gentle, exploratory, but his control began to slip and his thrusts were harder and faster. He grabbed her legs and moved her knees toward her shoulders, maximizing his penetration.  Clarke began cursing in pleasure her words growing more and more incoherent as Bellamy found that perfect rhythm, bringing her close to her peak. He could feel her tightening around him. “Touch yourself, Clarke. Show me how you like it. I’m not going to last much longer.”

She slid her hand between them and circled her clit just how she liked, letting his thrusts move her hand in just the right way to heighten the sensation. Clarke could feel her entire body wind tight and her legs begin to tremor. “Fuck, Bellamy, I’m about to cum.” And as he slammed into her, his stamina renewed with her promise of falling apart around him. He could feel her walls constrict to the point of being almost painful then the rhythmic pumping of her orgasm and the flood of wetness that coated her channel. He continued to pump into her hard, enjoying her clench and pleasured grunt every time he buried himself deep until he himself was coming. He hovered over her while he was coming back to his senses and gently let her legs drop back to the bed.

“Holy shit.” He said, still out of breath.

“Right?” She ran her fingers through his hair and smiled.

He smiled back and moved a strand of hair from her face with his fingertips. “Be right back.” He got up and disposed of the condom and cleaned up. When he left the bathroom Clarke slipped in to clean up, caressing his arm as she walked by.  Bellamy sat on the bed, thinking of what just happened. Trying to find any remorse or regret over the major shift in their relationship, but he couldn’t find any.

Just then Clarke stepped out of the bathroom still naked and sat next to him. “Any regrets?” She asked.

“None. You?”

She grabbed a hold of his hand, “Several. But not about tonight. Want to stay?”

“Hell yes.” He pulled her further onto the bed and pulled her head to his chest. They stayed in comfortable silence for a while before Clarke fell asleep to the sound of his heart. He kissed her head and drifted off soon after.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is my first ever attempt at smut or writing a sex scene. Let me know how I did!


End file.
